


I'd love you any day of the week

by bigfatkiss4mark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Donghyuck and Mark are bros, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, characters are a mess, from bro to bae, lowkey fake dating trope, real quick, side luren for your soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatkiss4mark/pseuds/bigfatkiss4mark
Summary: In which Donghyuck realizes his roommate's cuter than he originally thought...





	I'd love you any day of the week

**Wednesday**

Renjun:  
HEY UHM I HAVE A TEENY TINY FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU

Hyuck:  
Oh boy  
What exactly is this so-called “teeny tiny” favor

Renjun:  
So you know Lucas hyungggg

_Renjun’s crush for the past 6 months he won't shut up about? I wish I didn’t know him_

Hyuck:  
What about him?

Renjun:  
WELL HE ASKED ME OUT  
LIKE ON A DATE DATE  
LIKE ~FIVE STAR~ DEAL WHERE THEY HAVE MULTIPLES OF THE SAME UTENSILS

Hyuck:  
Wild

Renjun:  
WELL ANYWAYS IM KINDA FREAKING OUT  
LIKE A LOT

Hyuck:  
You’ll survive

Renjun:  
Probably not

Hyuck:  
Drama queen

Renjun:  
Okay, but I had the perfect solution...  
Double date

Hyuck:  
Okay and why should I care

Renjun:  
Because I would give you my soul if you came  
and brought Mark hyung

Hyuck:  
hUH?  
ASK JAEMIN AND JENO

Renjun:  
Jaemin and Jeno aren’t even dating :/

Hyuck:  
And Mark and I are?

Renjun:  
Uhm yeah hasn’t it been like,,, almost a year now?

_Wait. Renjun Huang… the supposed genius who happens to be my friend from choir class, thinks Mark, the hot music major who plays basketball in the sweaty gym during his free time who happens to be my roommate, is my boyfriend? Oh this is too good..._

Hyuck:  
Oh shit yeah  
Forgot it’s almost our anniversary for a hot moment lol

Renjun:  
Wow you’re a terrible boyfriend  
Anyways please can you? For my sake, so I don’t do something totally stupid, like use an entree fork for the salad? Oh god. What is the difference?

Hyuck:  
How would I know I only eat food that comes out of the microwave  
I guess I’ll talk to Mark about it

Renjun:  
YOU ARE A BLESSING!  
Most of the time xoxo

Hyuck:  
Brat… <3

Donghyuck closed his phone and placed it on his side table. He flopped onto his own bed in dismay. How in the hell is he going to convince Mark to accompany him on a double date? Mark was one of those awkward dorks who believed playing basketball at the YMCA was considered “cool”. He wore dorky glasses and probably had been on a date maybe once in his whole life. Donghyuck speculated that Mark was bisexual, so he didn’t have to worry about some weird homophobic response to his date asking… but he was still Mark. Mark who color coordinates the laundry and makes sure all the socks are flipped right side out, Mark who cried during Marley and Me, Mark who still can’t tie his shoelaces properly (the loopty loop then pull method is superior).

Donghyuck peeled himself off his bed and wandered into the living room, looking for said dork. Unfortunately, Mark wasn’t home. Donghyuck found that Mark’s musty sneakers were missing too… leading to one conclusion: Mark was at the Y. Ew. Why couldn’t Mark be one of those normal guys who played sports on the school’s team? Or even on the club team?

Donghyuck fridge foraged until he found some leftover pasta from who knows when. He shoved the glassware into the microwave and waited for the glorious beeps to sound letting him know his beloved had arrived. He took his pasta lover and made his way to the couch. He turned on the tv and immediately motioned towards youtube, opting for one of those horrid vine compilations. He couldn’t help himself.

Eventually, he grew bored, glassware empty, beloved ate, belly full, vine compilations watched. Mark still wasn’t home and it was almost 10 pm. Who plays basketball at the Y ‘til 10 pm? Psychos. That’s who.

Donghyuck eventually heard the sound of the door click open. He was still on the couch, half-asleep while youtube played the 24/7 lo-fi stream. How did that spur from vine compilations? Who knows.

“Hey Mark.” Donghyuck said groggily.

“Hey, what are you doing on the couch?”

“Waiting for you, obviously.” Donghyuck said, attempting to get up but failing. Also failing to notice the blush plastered on his roommate's face.

“You’re falling asleep, you should go to bed.”

“The couch is comfy.” Donghyuck hummed.

“Whatever.” Mark kicked off his shoes and made his way to the bathroom, probably going to take a shower, not that Donghyuck cared.

“I don’t wanna hear you whining that your back hurts tomorrow morning!” Mark called from the bathroom.

“No promises!” Donghyuck shouts back, smiling.

**Thursday**

Donghyuck woke up in his bed. _I wonder how that happened._ Donghyuck shrugged. He crawled out of bed using all his strength and immediately walked to the bathroom to do business, as one does.

After pissing and scrubbing his teeth to the gods, he checked his phone.

Renjun:  
Don’t forget to ask Mark! The date’s tomorrow!1! Yikes!  
I’m not freaking out  
Hahahahahaha

That was way too many “ha’s” for comfort.

Hyuck:  
Dw I’ll ask the man’s today  
He was out late so I didn’t get a chance to ask him

Renjun:  
Do you ever get jealous?

Hyuck:  
Why would I?

Renjun:  
Idk what if your man’s is a whore

Hyuck:  
DOn’t call him a whore wtf

Renjun:  
I’m just saying I’d mark my territory so bitches know what’s up

Hyuck:  
Holy shit Renjun do you ever stop talking

+

Donghyuck didn’t exactly know how he was going to propose the whole plan to Mark.

_Hi my favorite roommate! So I was wondering… Renjun has this date with the star basketball player Lucas Wong? And he lacks confidence so he wants us to accompany him. Oh, and did I mention he thinks we're dating? And it’s a double date._

No that’s definitely not going to work.

“Donghyuck what are you doing?” Donghyuck was, in fact, laying face up on the kitchen floor contemplating his hypothetical boyfriend of almost a year’s reaction to himself telling Mark that he is his boyfriend in Renjun’s little mind.

“Hungry.”

“Okay weirdo.” Mark stepped over him to reach the fridge, pulling out two juice boxes (because they were five), and handing one to Donghyuck.

“So how’s your writing class goin-”

“Renjun thinks we're dating.” Hyuck spat.

“Uhm... okay,” Mark said awkwardly, sipping slowly on his Caprisun.

“And he wants us to go with him on a double date.” Donghyuck exhaled. 

“Okay…” Mark said.

“Okay?” Donghyuck popped up from off the floor.

“Yeah sure when is it? Just gotta clear the schedule.” Mark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose because he was too cheap to buy glasses that properly sat on his face.

“Wait… really? It’s tomorrow night...”

“Yeah, why not? I don’t have anything to do.” Mark sipped his juice again.

“Hmph. Just thought you would have more questions?”

“Eh. I’m sure Renjun has his reasons.” Mark shrugged and then shuffled towards his room.

Donghyuck smiled as he pulled his phone from out of his pocket.

Hyuck:  
Mark is free! We’ll meet you at 7 :-)

+

“I’m ordering takeout!” Donghyuck shouted towards the general vicinity of Mark’s room. No answer. Donghyuck ordered three servings of General Tso's chicken, a side of noodles, and garlic green beans.

“Mark Lee.” Donghyuck singsonged, pushing Mark’s bedroom door open with the bulging bag of takeout grasped firmly in his left hand. Mark just hummed in response, attention grasped by his computer screen as he typed furiously.

“If you don’t eat your brain will short circuit...” Donghyuck trailed off, already setting up camp on Mark’s floor and beginning his feast.

“Almost done Hyuck,” Mark mumbled, still focused on his paper, or whatever he was working on.

“Thank you.” Mark smiled as he moved off his swivel chair and sat on the floor across from Donghyuck, breaking his chopsticks and picking up the take out box of noodles.

“So we need a game plan for tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Renjun may or may not think we’ve been dating for the past year...”

“Wait, that’s like right when we became roommates.” Mark munched cutely.

“Yeah, I know. So we need to have a backstory.” 

“Like, Markdong lore?” 

“Wtf no just like how we met. God, really? Markdong? I live with a fucking weirdo.” Donghyuck poked. Mark giggled.

“Okay, so we started dating when we became roommates. SImple.” Mark said.

“Ugh. Boring. Where’s the drama? The Juice. Like what if you caught me fresh out of the shower, and suddenly realized how devilishly handsome I am, and then decided from that moment on I was the only one for you.” Donghyuck laughed.

“Uhh well, that’s definitely an idea…”

“Do you have something better? I’m almost positive you can’t top my story.”

“What if you had a crush on me?”

“Uhm impossible you are like, Mark. What?” Donghhyuck laughed.

“Wow, that was rude.” Mark pushed Donghyuck playfully.

“Sorry, ain’t gonna happen!” Donghyuck was now laughing wildly, specifically at Mark’s pout, which was growing every second.

“Is this a challenge?” Mark crossed his arms.

“Sure, dorkus. Try me!”

“Fine. Tomorrow I will be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had.” Mark said stubbornly.

“Okay, dorkus Morkus.” Donghyuck was laughing himself into a corny spiral and couldn’t stop.

“Our backstory will be simple. We grew close when we became roommates, and one-day things just fell into place.” Donghyuck said as Mark chewed meticulously on a green bean.

“Sounds good to me,” Mark said, standing and sitting back on his swivel chair.

**Friday**

It’s not that Donghyuck was nervous, but he was. What if Renjun saw right through Mark and his facade? What if Lucas hated him? What if Renjun threw up?

Donghyuck buttoned up his shirt and ruffled his hair a bit before deeming it acceptable.  
He moseyed out to the living room to find Mark looking dapper as ever in tan slacks and a dark blue button-down. He had on a dark blue tie and to match, and a jean jacket over his dress shirt. He was sitting on the couch, scrolling on his phone, and waiting for Donghyuck. Suddenly Donghyuck felt underdressed in just a black button-down and jeans.

“You look nice Donghyuck… or should I say, boyfriend.” Mark giggled.

“Are you wearing contacts? You never wear contacts!” Donghyuck gasped, walking up to Mark in order to be in reaching distance of the older boy’s face.

“Just for you.” Mark smiled.

Donghyuck hated to admit, but Mark looked extra dashing today. Donghyuck pinched Mark’s cheeks before grabbing his leather jacket. The pair made their way to the Lyft.

“Let’s set some precedent before we get to the restaurant,” Donghyuck said as they got into the car, pulling up his phone to read out some notes he made last night.

“Sounds good to me.” Mark replied coolly.

“Pet names? Okay or no?”

“Sure, babe.”

“I’ll pretend I didn't hear that.” Donghyuck flushed. “Moving on, touching…”

“Been done before.” Mark played with the cuffs of his shirt before resting his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh, only to peer over to look at Donghyuck’s phone screen in curiosity.

“And we shouldn’t disclose details about our relationship, so it doesn’t get messy.” Donghyuck said, moving Mark’s hand off his thigh and dusting the area where it once lay.

“Okay okay party pooper I got it.” Mark said.

“By the way, you look very handsome,” Donghyuck said quietly.

“Thank you.” Mark blushed _like the dorkus he is_.

+

“Mark! Donghyuck! Hi!” Renjun said excitedly as the two pulled up to the entrance of the restaurant. The place looked busy inside.

“Guys this is Lucas.” The taller boy smiled goofily and offered a wave.

“Hi! So nice to meet you guys. Renjun has told me a lot about you two.”

“Oh he has, has he?” Donghyuck eyed Renjun, who looked sheepish.

“Nothing bad!” Renjun singsonged.

“Sure…” Donghyuck laughed as the four made their way into the restaurant.

They were eventually seated. The menu was small and overpriced, too much for college kids like Donghyuck and Mark who were barely scraping by, but easy for college kids like Lucas who is the perfect example of a rich fob.

“So, Renjun's talked you up quite a bit!” Donghyuck smiled amiably, attempting to make conversation.

“I probably talk about him more to my teammates.” Lucas laughed heartily.

“You play basketball?” Mark perked up in curiosity.

“Yeah, do you?” Lucas inquired.

“Barely. This loser spends his time playing at the YMCA. And no, not the nice one near the juice bar, the gross sweaty one close to the small campus.” Donghyuck teased.

“In my defense, I’m way too short to play for real!” Mark pouted and suddenly _wow Mark’s lips look really kissable_.

“We should scrimmage sometime! I’d love to join you at the sweaty Y sometime.” Lucas smiled reassuringly.

“I’m sure the guys would love that! Warning we’re all 5’10” (178) and under.” Mark chuckled and _wow Mark’s laugh is angelic_.

“As much as I would love to say I’d destroy you, I’m quite clumsy. Pretty sure they put me on the team solely because of my height.” Lucas laughed cheerily.

The waiter finally appeared to take the table’s orders.

“Can I get the mushroom risotto? And an order of linguine with clams for this one.” Mark poked Donghyuck’s cheek endearingly. The waiter chuckled at the sweet action.

“I’m confused as to how you knew exactly what Donghyuck wanted!” Lucas exclaimed in disbelief. “You guys looked at the menu, didn’t discuss a word, and then Mark just ordered and that was that! Are you guys secretly telepathic?” Lucas suspiciously asked.

“No, I just know my Donghyuck.” Mark oozed with confidence. Donghyuck blushed because _wow confidence looks good on Mark_.

“Actually, he just knows I love clams. No magic here.” Donghyuck laughed.

They all got their food and chowed to their heart's content. Mark kept making talk and the table (aka Donghyuck) kept being swept off its feet. Donghyuck didn’t realize how fun it was spending time with Mark like this, not in their stuffy apartment or at the dingey cheap theater, but out, on a date. Too bad it’s fake.

“Would you fellows like to order dessert?”

“No thanks, I got mine right here.” Mark beamed at the waiter as he motioned towards Donghyuck, whose ears turned red. The waiter just shook his head and laughed, scribbling down Lucas’s order of chocolate lava cake.

“Oh my god, this is freaking amazing.” Lucas beamed at the lava cake, chocolate oozing from every corner. He cutely offered Renjun a bite, spoon-feeding him like one of those cheesy couples from television.

“Donghyuck.”

“Hmm?” Dongyuck turned to look at Mark, who was _smirking?_ holding a spoonful of cake.

“You’re crazy.” Donghyuck whispers.

“You like it.” Mark winks.

Donghyuck groaned in annoyance as he took the bite. Mark giggled, while Donghyuck simultaneously chewed and pouted.

“Ugh, love.” Renjun groaned.

“What?” Donghyuck and Mark turned concurrently.

“Nothing.” Renjun chuckled.

“I think they’re cute.” Lucas said, flicking Renjun.

“Too corny for me.” Renjun said, wiping the chocolate off the corner of Lucas’s mouth.

“Ew.” Mark whispered into Donghyuck’s ear. imitating Renjun which made Donghyuck giggle.

They pretended to argue for the bill, but let it fall into Lucas’s hands, for they all knew his trust fund could take the small hit.

“Thanks, Lucas hyung!” Donghyuck beamed, patting Lucas on the back as they walked out the door met by a brisk breeze.

“No problem, Donghyuck. Thank you for being such wonderful company! I had a lot of fun.” Lucas smiled sweetly.

“Hey, no stealing my boyfriend.” Mark said, pulling Donghyuck’s hand into his, which brought a foreign warmth to his cheeks

“Mark hyung you are embarrassing.” Renjun shook his head, linking his arm with Lucas’s.  


“Can’t help it.” Mark grinned brightly.

“Well Lucas drove here, do you guys need a ride?” Renjun asked.

“No we got it, our limo will be arriving soon.” Mark joked.

“Whatever love birds.” Renjun hummed

“Thank you again, Lucas, lets seriously get together sometime for a game!” Mark called as the pair walked away. Lucas turned back to face the pair with a winning grin and a thumbs up.

“Lucas is so cool.” Mark blushed.

“Uhm excuse me.” Donghyuck punched his arm.

“Oops, sorry babe.” Mark giggled, pulling Donghyuck to his side.

“Cold?” Donghyuck asked. Mark’s face was too close to his for comfort.

“Mhmm..” Mark hummed, putting his arm around Donghyuck’s waste and sticking his hand in his jacket pocket.

“Renjun and Lucas are out of sight, you don’t have to keep up the act.” Donghyuck flushed.

“Maybe I want to.” Mark persisted. Donghyuck stayed silent at this.

“So where to?” Mark asked.

And Donghyuck so badly wanted to say ice cream, or coffee, or even the dingy little cheap theater, but that felt too intimate.

“Home?”

“No fun.” Mark chuckled, “Tired?”

“Something like that…” Donghyuck dragged.

“Then let’s get you home.” Mark smiled sweetly.

They finally arrived at their little apartment. Donghyuck shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the couch.

“Headed to bed?” Mark inquired.

“I don’t know.” Donghyuck said, honestly confused. Why did Mark care?

“Well, I have some work to finish, but I’ll be done in 40 minutes? Stay up with me?” Mark looked at Donghyuck with pleading eyes.

“Why?”

“Cause I need motivation. And it hasn’t hit twelve which means I still need to complete the challenge of “best boyfriend”. Mark attempted to wiggle his eyebrows.

“Fine whatever.” Donghyuck chuckled dismissively. Mark smiled and skipped to his room, while Donghyuck made his way to his own room to change and wash up. Once he was clean, dressed in sweats and a hoodie (that may or may not have been Mark’s), he made his way to Mark’s bedroom. Mark was curled up on his swivel chair, reading a textbook and taking excessive notes. He had already changed into pajama pants and an oversized shirt.

“Whatcha doin’,” Donghyuck said, imitating Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

“Notes.” Mark scribbled. Donghyuck flopped onto Mark’s bed and fluffed the blankets, swaddling himself.

“How are you going to be the best boyfriend while doing school work?” Donghyuck inquired.

“I’m already halfway done.” Mark said, writing faster than Donghyuck had ever seen.

“Dude you’re gonna get a hand cramp.”

“Dude is not a pet name.”

“Uhm. Bro?”

“You’re more hetero than me.” Mark chuckled, still writing furiously.

“Is that supposed to be an insult? And that can’t even be possible. You play 2k. That’s like, the ultimate hetty flag. That and MAGA hats.”

“Shhhh.”

“You can’t tame the beast aka me.”

“I will if you don’t shush for 5 minutes.”

“Try me.”

Mark simply got up, padded his way over to Donghyuck and gave him a sweet kiss.

“What?”

“Hush,” Mark said, already back in his swivel chair.

“WHAT!?”

“Way too loud.” Mark hummed, still concentrated on his notes.

“YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE CLASS TOMORROW YOU CAN GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION!”

“That’s true, but I hate procrastinating. So I’m going to finish these notes right now.” Mark said, picking up a green highlighter and delicately streaking the subtitle.

“MARK LEE IF YOU DON’T KISS ME RIGHT NOW I’M GONNA FLIP!” Donghyuck said, instantaneously out of bed and spinning Mark’s chair so it was facing himself.

“I needed five minutes.” Mark pouted.

“Not allowed.” Donghyuck said, straddling Mark’s lap and kissing him full on the mouth.

“MMPH!” Mark squealed, pulling away starkly. Donghyuck pouted, placing his hands around Mark’s neck.

“You were my motivation for finishing this.” Mark frowned, “Now I’m never going to finish these notes.” He groaned.

“Fine, but hurry up! And I get to stay here.” Donghyuck said stubbornly.

Mark laughed at this and spun them around, getting back to his notes as Donghyuck stayed in his lap. It made notes a lot harder but Donghyuck’s touches were worth the trouble.

“I’m gonna fall asleep if you don’t finish soon. And then you’ll never get to prove you are boyfriend material.” Donghyuck yawned cutely, maneuvering so he could lean against Mark’s chest, laying his head in the crook of Mark’s neck.

“Haven’t I already proved myself? I’m an amazing boyfriend.” Mark said, still focusing intently on his notes. Boy, was this guy determined! 

“You never had to prove yourself. You’ve always been amazing. I just needed to get my head out of my ass and realize what was standing in front of me this whole time! Or sleeping in the room next to mine this whole time! Perfect boyfriend material! Who knew?” Donghyuck giggled.

“Finally dumbass.” Mark said.

“I just confessed and you ignored me for econ notes and called me dumbass. Shit’s fucked up.” 

“Shit’s true.” Mark smirked, pressing a period way too aggressively on his paper.

“Done!” Mark beamed proudly at his pretty notes (we will ignore that ugly period).

“So about that confession.”

“If you keep waggling your eyebrows like that I will leave this apartment.”

“Not allowed.” Mark said picking Donghyuck up and tossing him on the bed.

“You’re awful.” Donghyuck frowned.

“You’re worse.” Mark chuckled, plodding into the bed and snuggling up to his roommate.

“So real talk, who's gonna take the L and be the big spoon?” Donghyuck asked.

“You.” Mark said, curling up in a little ball, back facing Donghyuck.

“Ugh why?.” Donghyuck complained.

“Because I deserve it.” Mark said.

“You deserve nothing.” Donghyuck said, wrapping his arms around Mark’s back.

And so Donghyuck and Mark cuddled and argued like a married couple, and maybe they never explicitly shared their feelings for each other, but they were happy.

+

"What happens when today's over?" Donghyuck questioned, face flushed against the back of Mark's neck.

"I'd love you any day of the week."

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do a little take on the fake dating trope, so it's not anything special, but the markhyuck tags are dry so my practice writing is something right? lmao
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
